The Light In The Darkness
by SapphireShelle91
Summary: Edward's point of view for chapter 20: Volterra. Of How and What he felt when he was about to step into the Sun light


**Author's Note:** Hey Everyone, HAPPY 2008, Awsome.

First Story (one-shot) of the year, cool.

This is another one-shot for Edward, i like him and he's a challenge to write, but a fun challenge.

This Fic takes place in chapter 20: Volterra, from Edward point of view of what and how he might have been feeling when he was about to step in to the sun light.

**Disclaimer:** the characters and themes in this fic don't belong to me, they all belong to Stephenie Meyer

**

* * *

**

**The Light In The Darkness**

He was in darkness. He was in complete darkness.

Nothing shone out to him, nothing at all, until now.

He could see a light but it was not the burning, light of the brilliant Sun that shone over Volterra, waiting for him to shine in its light, waiting for him to die in its light.

The light he could see and feel that no one else could.

It was his light, his own and soon he would be with it and never be parted from it again.

He took a deep breath. Yes, he could almost smell her, his light, as if she was coming to meet him, he smiled at that, she was coming to meet and then they'd never be parted again.

"Edward!"

He could even hear her voice now, his time had to be close once more.

"No! Edward, look at me!" she was screaming, but he wouldn't listen, not quite yet, he need to concentrate, but once it was over he would listen to her forever. His smile grew; it was so good to hear her voice, even if she was screaming for him to stop as he knew she would have, if she had really been there.

He raised his foot to take the one last step that would put him in direct sun light. When suddenly, something small and soft slammed into him, he barely notice it, but he wrapped his arms around the force that had hit him and held it up right, before it fell down.

He opened his dark eyes slowly as he heard the clock toll again. Then he looked down at the force that had hit him and was quite surprised.

"Amazing," he said, he knew he voice was filled with wonder and slight amusement. "Carlisle was right."

"Edward," she was trying to gasp out whatever she was trying to say, very quickly but her voice seemed to have no sound. "You've got to get back into the shadows. You have to move!" her voice was so desperate, but at the moment he couldn't care why, all he cared about was the fact that she was there with him again. He raised his hand and softly brushed it against her cheek. It was still as soft and as warm as he remembered.

"I can't believe how quick it was. I didn't feel a thing – they're very good." He mused, closing his eyes, pressing his lips against her soft hair, whispering Romeo's line from when he was in the tomb. _Death, that hath sucked the honey of thy breath, hath had no power yet upon thy beauty._

In the distance he could hear the clock give out its final booming chime, but he didn't think twice about it. He could smell her so clearly.

"You smell just exactly the same as always," he told her quietly before musing to himself. "So maybe this _is_ hell. I don't care. I'll take it." And he would. As long as he was with her, no matter where they where he would be happy and would do everything in his power to make her happy. He suddenly realised she was talking again, interrupting his thoughts.

"I'm not dead," she begged him, trying to make him understand something that wasn't possible, it couldn't be possible. Alice was never wrong or...

"And neither are you! Please Edward, we have to move. They can't be far away!" she was struggling in his arms, trying to push him back, back into the darkness, away from the light, but then again, that wasn't a bad thing since his main source of light was coming with him, back into the darkness, so maybe it wouldn't be so bad, he could stand being in the darkness if his light was with him. But then he was confused.

"What was that?" he asked politely, though it was hard to keep an even voice, when the whole world seemed to be zooming towards him, determined to pull him back into its clutches of life.

"We're not dead, not yet! But we have to get out of here before the Volturi…." he didn't let her finish. Working on instincts, he yanked his light away from the edge of the shadows, spinning her so that her back was against the brick wall.

He was alive!

She was alive!

They where both alive and together, but for how long?

He was alive, now he was sure of it and his light was with him, which meant that while there was still life within him, he would protect his light from any danger that was now going to be thrown at them.

He spread his arms out wide, shielding his light from view.

"Greetings, gentleman." He said calmly and pleasantly. He would fight; he would not allow anyone to take his light away from him. He would not allow her to fall in to the darkness.

He would protect her!

He would not fail her!

The darkness was leaving and the light was now returning.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I hope you enjoyed this fic, i did, though it was rather hard to write and i had to keep changing parts of it, because they weren't any good or they just didn't suit Edward or his character. So Yeah.

Happy New Year

2008 YAY


End file.
